A rotating cutting tool described in Patent Literature 1 is a cutting tool known for cutting a workpiece material such as a metal. The cutting tool described in Patent Literature 1 includes a cylindrical tool body (holder), and cutting edges (cutting inserts) attached to a plurality of cutting edge slots (insert pockets) on the periphery of the tool body.
To prevent the cutting inserts from being thrown off under a centrifugal force, the cutting tool described in Patent Literature 1 has V-notches on a base metal for the cutting inserts. The top ends of clamp screws are placed in contact with the V-notches.
The cutting inserts included in the cutting tool described in Patent Literature 1 can be fastened insufficiently with the clamp screws when having small V-notches into which the top ends of the clamp screws are placed in contact, and can have lower durability when having large V-notches.